The Tale of a Corn
by InsaneBird91
Summary: Corn goes on an unexpected journey where he must decide his fate. Many strange things happen.
1. Prologue: The War over the Corn

**THE TALE OF A CORN**

 **Prologue: The war over the Corn.**

A woman with octopus hair sings a song about the ocean's gay waves. She goes underwater still singing the song, and then it leads to a war of scums in black against weeaboos. The scums in black are the siblings Camus Clone No.69, Melons, Tree Man, and Blond Loli. The weeaboos are the siblings Lobster Lord, Red Buttercup, Taco Meat, and Pink Loli. They are all fighting over their corn sibling named Corn.

"Corn is our brother!" said Lobster Lord "You scums in black are not allowed to take him from us!"

"No!" Camus Clone No.69 shouted "Corn is our brother! We are more family to him than you weeaboo thieves!"

"Thieves!?" Lobster Lord points his sword towards Camus Clone No.69 angrily "You are the ones who kidnapped him in the first place!"

"Go fuck yourself you lobster fuck!" Camus Clone No.69 shouted.

The other siblings then join to help their older brothers win their Corn back.

"Corn is ours and ours alone!" said Red Buttercup.

"No way!" Melons said "Corn is our beloved brother and I want to fuck him so bad!" Melons smiled suggestively and gave Red Buttercup the middle finger.

"Go fuck yourself!" Red Buttercup shouted. "I want to fuck him more! If he were to be fucked by his own older sister, it's me!"

"I think Corn would fuck me more because I am sexier!" Melons then stick her tongue towards Red Buttercup and gave her another middle finger.

"Go fuck yourself with your own fucking lies you scum in black!" said Taco Meat

"Don't listen to these weeaboo fools!" said Tree Man "They spread nothing but foolish lies!"

"You're the one spreading foolish fucking lies you mother fucking liar!" Taco Meat said super mega ultra angrily.

"I would never lie! EVER!" Tree Man shouted angrily.

"He's right!" said Blond Loli "He would never EVER lie!"

"You are a fucking shithead!" said Pink Loli "You live in a blind world full of fucking shitheads who lie every single day!"

"You know fucking nothing about our kingdom!" Blond Loli shouted.

"FUCK YOU!" Lobster Lord shouted.

"FUCK YOU!" Camus Clone No.69 shouted.

"FUCK YOU!" the next sibling shouted.

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"

And they all keep saying the same two words for the next several minutes until somebody said...

"WAKE UP YOU GOD DAMN CORN!"


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness Land

**Chapter 1: Darkness Land**

Corn lives in a dark kingdom known as Darkness Land, a land **SO DARK** the sun doesn't shine there. Why? Because no one praises the sun there therefore the sun decides to shout a BIG "FUCK YOU!" to that land and never shine there. Anyhow, it's time for the corn to wake up.

"Time to wake up Corn!" said a voice.

The corn woke up to his maids looking at him. His maids are Hot Ice Maid, the blue haired one who is literally on fire, and ironically use ice powers, and the other maid is Trouble Maid, who is bad at her job, and likes to warn people that THEY GOT TROUBLE!

"Holy crap, you finally woke up!" said Trouble Maid "Don't you know it's already morning? You got trouble if you oversleep."

The Corn got up from his slumber and noticed his other servants, The Joker, who is a former villain from Gotham City who is now working as a butler, and GUNter, a Jagen with a gun. Corn is not pleased about Darkness Land not having sunshine.

"Well GEEEEEEE it's not my fault the sun hates this fucking place!" said Corn "I would have woken up quicker if the sun didn't shy away from this place."

"My Lord, why so serious?" Joker asked

"Because I am pissed that I have to rely on YOU GUYS to wake me up due to no fucking sun!" Corn is furious about the sun giving Darkness Land a giant middle finger.

"My lord, you should watch your language." said Hot Ice Maid.

"Sorry Hot Ice Maid." Corn responded "I just woke up from a dream full of excessive swearing."

"What is this dream you speak of?" A curious Trouble Maid asked.

Corn then explains his dream. "It involved my siblings and these crazy weeaboo people who think I am their brother, and they were fighting over me."

"I think we've heard enough!" said GUNter as he interrupts "You must train now to prove your worth towards your father!"

"You're right!" Corn responded. "It is time for me to train!" And so Corn left his room to do training.

Corn then arrives at the training roof thingy where his older brother, Camus Clone No.69 awaits him.

"You have arrived my brother Corn!" said Camus Clone No.69 "Are you going to prove your worth?"

"Oh hell yes I am!" Corn responded without hesitation.

"You seem very confident today." Camus Clone No.69 noticed "You do know that I have beaten you every single time, right?"

"Oh yes, I am aware of that!" Corn smiled "But this time things will be different!"

"And how different will things be?" Camus Clone No.69 is curious to know.

"Because I have THIS!" Corn threw a lobster at Camus Clone No.69's face and made him fall down.

"No...lobsters! My only weakness!" Camus Clone No.69 shouted.

"Looks like the brother Corn has defeated the Great Camus Clone No.69!" said Tree Man, who just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I hate to say it, but I admit defeat!" said Camus Clone No.69 "How did you discovered my weakness?

"I saw you ranting about lobsters the other day and you mentioned how they terrorize you." Corn responded.

"Damn, you spied on me you spying corn!" Camus Clone No.69 responded angrily.

"You know Camus Clone No.69, you really shouldn't have opened your mouth about lobsters in the first place." said Tree Man "Doing that make you open to your enemies!"

"Shut your damn mouth Tree Man!" Camus Clone No.69 shouted.

"By the way Tree Man, GIT GUD at dressing!" Corn shouted.

"What's wrong with the way I dressed?" Tree Man is confused about Corn's statement.

"Your scarf is inside out." Corn responded.

Tree Man responded very angrily "God damn it where the hell is my dressing skills? Fucking chicken shit fuck it fuck it shit fuck it shit!"

"Calm down little brother!" said a voice.

Corn and his brother turned around and saw that their sisters are here. The sisters are both smiling. The older sister is Melons, who has BIG melons, and panty holes for some reason, and the younger sister is Blond Loli, who is super mega ultra happy, especially around her brother Corn.

"Bitching about things ain't going to make anything better." said Melons.

"I understand..." Tree Man responded "But I wish to be the master of dressing so I can stop sucking at dressing."

"You will never be the master of dressing!" Camus Clone No.69 responded. "You are already the master of tree summoning!"

"Why can't I be both?" Tree Man asked.

"Because it is IMPOSSIBLE for to be master of more than one thing!" Camus Clone No.69 truly believes that for some reason.

"That is some idiotic bullshit!" Tree Man is not amused by Camus Clone No.69's stupidity.

"Can we please stop it with the dressing crap and get to what we have to say?" An angry pair of Melons asked.

"What do you sis have to say?" Corn curiously wanted to know.

"Father now deems you worthy to leave the walls and fight for Darkness Land!" said Melons.

"Alright!" Corn shouted in happiness "Now I am no longer a prisoner to some damn walls!"

"Yay!" Blond Loli shouted and then glomps onto Corn. "My awesomely corn brother is finally free of the walls! I love you more than anything in the world!"

"For fuck sakes!" Tree Man shouted "When are you going to behave like the FUCKING adult you FUCKING technically are!?"

"Wait, I am technically an adult?" Blond Loli is confused "I thought I was like fucking 12 or something?"

"Well too bad that being under 18 is illegal thanks to some whores who are offended by anyone under 18." Tree Man is not amused.

"So if I'm technically adult, that means I can FUCK MY BROTHER!" Blond Loli said in EXTREME happiness.

"Not before I fuck him myself!" said Melons "I'm the sexy one after all!"

"Jesus, what is with my sisters wanting to fuck me?" Corn is not amused about incest "I don't want to fuck any of my siblings!"

"But we're not blood related!" said Blond Loli, who still wants to fuck her brother corn.

"I don't fucking care!" Corn said angrily "I don't want to fuck anyone I see as my sibling! Simple as that!"

"You're no fun big brother!" Blond Loli is not happy about Corn's opinion on sisters fucking their brothers.

"I think we've wasted enough time with pointless conversations." said Camus Clone No.69 "We must take Corn out of the walls now!"

"He's right!" said Melons "Let's meet up with Fishy Girl and Corn's servants."

And so Corn and his siblings go to meet the people Melons mentioned, and then they meet them.

"I am preparing stuff we need to have Corn leave the walls of torture." said Fishy Girl "It is great for Corn to finally leave!"

"Yay!" Blond Loli shouted again "Corn is the greatest corn in existence that I want to eat and fuck him at the same time!"

"Corn is so kind that he even nursed a fish squirrel once." said Melons.

"You sis really like Corn a lot." said Tree Man "Also, you're creepy as fuck Blond Loli."

Fishy Girl suddenly looked very sad for some reason. The Joker noticed.

"Fishy Girl, why so...sad?" Joker asked

"Oh, it's because she will miss him!" said Blond Loli.

"She's coming with us you idiot!" said GUNter "Haven't you checked the list of people who are coming with Corn?"

"Nope!" Blond Loli shouted, who then grew her neck.

"Then why is she sad?" A curious Corn asked for he is concerned about Fishy Girl.

"Maybe it's because she now has to share Corn with other people that want to fuck him!" said Blond Loli.

"WE WANT TO FUCK HIM TOO!" the maids shouted "WE AND FISHY GIRL WERE WITH HIM BEFORE!"

"Then it's...I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHY SHE'S SAD!" Blond Loli gave up on to find out why Fishy Girl is sad.

"ENOUGHT TALK!" GUNter shouted. "We must leave soon! Trouble Maid and I will go with Corn. Hot Ice Maid and Joker will remain here to watch things over."

The Joker is bummed out that he doesn't get to go with Corn on his journey. "But I wanted to show those weeaboos my magic trick with these pencils."

"Orders are orders Joker." said Hot Ice Maid "By the way, I think you're kinda hot so can I fuck you?"

"Sorry, but you are not Batman!" Joker rejected Hot Ice Maid without hesitation, and Hot Ice Maid is sad because unrequited love.

"Now Corn, we go to meet your father!" said GUNter.

"Roger that GUNter!" And so Corn and his companions go to meet with his father.


	3. Chapter 2: Weeaboo Prisoners

**Chapter 2: Weeaboo Prisoners**

Corn and his companions left the Wall of Suffering and go to meet his father, who awaits him in a town built in a giant hole for some reason. Corn arrives and meets up with his father, Ganondorf.

"So you have finally completed your training at the walls." said Ganondorf.

"Yes father, I have defeated my brother with lobsters!" said Corn

Ganondorf looks at Camus Clone No.69 with a disappointed look on his face. "Mah boi, I am disappointed in you for being weak to lobsters!"

"But father, lobsters are PURE EVIL!" said Camus Clone No.69 "They terrorize EVERYTHING in the world! Hell, Weeaboo Land has that fucking Lobster Lord who can easily solo EVERYTHING in existence!"

Tree Man laughs at Camus Clone No.69's statement. "Man brother, you are such a wuss!"

"Go fuck yourself Tree Man!" Camus Clone No.69 shouted "You have no fucking idea how terrifying lobsters are!"

"Dude, lobsters aren't that terrifying." said Tree Man "You need to chill!"

"No!" Camus Clone No.69 shouted "Lobsters exist to solely kill all of humanity and rule the world!"

"Jesus fuck brother!" said Tree Man "You need to get over this lobsters crap!"

"Not until all lobsters are extinct from existence!" said Camus Clone No,69

While Camus Clone No.69 and Tree Man continue to argue over lobsters, Corn looks at how dark this land is.

"Gee, it is sure is dark around here!" said Corn as he stretches and rolls his eyes around.

"Mah boi!" said Ganondorf "This darkness is what all true warriors strive for!"

"I just wonder what the weeaboos are up to!" said Corn as he looks up for some reason.

"Speaking which..." said Ganondorf "We have weeaboo prisoners for you to kill!"

"Great!" said Corn "I'll grab my stuff!"

"There is no time!" said Ganondorf "I have a sword for you!"

Ganondorf then gave Corn the Charcoal Sword

"This is the Charcoal Sword mah boi!" said Ganondorf "Use this sword to rule Weeaboo Land and make your face the greatest in...what's the name of this continent again? Gah, doesn't matter!" Ganondorf then looks at the soldiers keeping the prisoners in cells. "Released the prisoners!"

"YES SIR!" shouted a generic soldier.

Generic Soldier then brought out the prisoners, Female Ripped Beavis and Ninja Luigi.

"I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO!" shouted Female Ripped Beavis "I NEED T.P. FOR MY BUNGHOLE!" Female Ripped Beavis gets pumped up for battle.

"It's a me, Ninja Luigi!" Ninja Luigi then looks at Corn "Ah Corn, it's a great to see you again!"

"Wait, how the hell do you know who I am?" Corn asked as he is very confused.

"I have a met you before, but I guess you don't a remember a me as you have been in a Darkness Land for many years now." Ninja Luigi is sad that Corn doesn't remember him.

Corn is now feeling hesitation because he doesn't what to feel bad for Ninja Luigi and the other weeaboos.

"Don't stand there and do fucking nothing!" Ganondorf shouted "GO AND KILL THOSE MOTHER FUCKING WEEABOOS TO DEATH!"

"Yes father!" Corn went into battle pose as GUNter and Trouble Maid join Corn for battle.

"Corn, look at that Corn Vein right there!" said GUNter as he points out to the Corn Vein "Use that Corn Vein right there to blow the junk away from that square zone that's a healing zone to heal us!"

And so Corn used the Corn Vein and blew the junk away from the square that's a healing zone.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Trouble Maid shouted "THAT IS SO FUCKING AWESOME IT GIVES MY HEART TROUBLE FEELING!"

And then Corn and pals go into the square zone that's a healing zone. Female Ripped Beavis, Ninja Luigi, and their generic men began to charge and attack. Ninja Luigi threw shurikens at GUNter. GUNter strikes back by shooting his gun at Ninja Luigi and the generic men. Ninja Luigi dodged the bullets because he is super fast, but the generic men die because they are too slow. Meanwhile, Female Ripped beavis faces the Corn.

"T.P.? Do you have T.P. for my bunghole?" Female Ripped Beavis then laughs briefly.

"What the fuck are talking about?" Corn asked "Is your brain fucked up or what?

Corn's response to Female Ripped Beavis made her very furious and angry full of RAGE!

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME!?" Female Ripped Beavis shouted "YOU DO NOT WANT TO FACE THE WRATH OF MY BUNGHOLE!"

Female Ripped Beavis began to throw a lot of fire at Corn.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE!" Female Ripped Beavis shouted as she throws fire at Corn.

"Did someone say FIRE?" said Zigludo who appeared out of nowhere.

Female Ripped Beavis kept throwing a lot of fire, and then one of them hit Zigludo. Zigludo screamed in agony and got barbecued.

"That poor guy got barbecued!" said Blond Loli as she pays her respects for the fallen Zigludo.

"I wonder how he taste?" Melons wondered as she licks her lips.

"What's wrong with you?" Tree Man asked after hearing Melon's statement.

Back with GUNter, he is still shooting at the generic weeaboo soldiers.

"They don't call me **GUN** ter for nothing!" GUNter shouted as he still shoots at weeaboo soldiers.

"Too bad you can't a hit a me!?" Ninja Luigi shouted as he still dodges the bullets.

GUNter then realized that he can't seem to hit Ninja Luigi.

"AH FUCK IT!" GUNter threw his gun and it hit Ninja Luigi.

"MAMA MIA!" Ninja Luigi got KO'd by GUNter's gun.

Back with Corn, he is still dodging the fires from Female Ripp beavis.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE!" Female Ripped Beavis kept throwing fires.

"This ripped woman is giving us trouble!" said Trouble Maid "But I'll give her trouble back!"

Trouble maid threw a knife and hit Female Ripped Beavis.

"GAH! MY BUNGHOLE HAS FALLEN!" Female Ripped Beavis got KO'd.

"Didn't expect that, did ja?" said Trouble Maid.

Female Ripped Beavis and Ninja Luigi are defeated. Ganondorf appeared and put a smile on his face.

"Good work mah boi!" said Ganondorf with an evil grin on his face "NOW FINISH THEM!"

Corn heard his father's harsh words, but Corn hesitated.

"Mah boi, why are you not killing them?" Ganondorf asked.

"Father, this isn't Mortal Kombat!" said Corn "These weeaboos have taken enough damage!"

"I don't fucking care!" Ganondorf is not pleased with Corn's words "Now finish them or else your face will die!"

"I refuse!" Corn shouted

Ganondorf gave Corn the mean look. Ganondorf does not like Corn's kindness.

"Well then your face will die!" said Ganondorf "Camus Clone No.69, KILL THE CORN!"

"I will do as you say!" said Camus Clone No. 69

"Good!" Ganondorf grins evilly.

Camus Clone No.69 confronts Corn after Corn's refusal to kill the weeaboos.

"Corn,you shall taste the might of my Kentucky Fried Sword!" Camus Clone No.69 pointed his sword towards the sword.

"Do you want me to throw a lobster at your face again brother?" Corn is daring to throw the lobster to defeat Camus Clone No.69 again.

"FUCK YOU AND THE LOBSTERS!" And then Camus Clone No.69 started beating the shit out of Corn with his Kentucky Fried Sword.

"Oh no, this is horrible!" said Melons as she has to watch her precious Corn get beaten by Camus Clone No.69.

"A brother beating up another brother is NO GOOD!" said Blond Loli.

"Then I will have to do something about that!" said Tree Man after hearing his sisters react to Camus Clone No.69 beating up the Corn. "I SUMMON WISPY WOOD!"

Tree Man then summoned Wispy Wood and hit the defeated Weeaboos. Camus Clone No.69 stopped beating up Corn after seeing that.

"Mission Accomplished father!" Tree Man said in front of his father.

"Good work mah boi!" Ganondorf praises Tree Man for seemingly killing the weeaboos. "You did something my disappointing son of a corn couldn't do. Now those weeaboos are dead!"

"I just had to do what had to be done." Tree Man responded "Corn still needs to learn the way of the war."

"True!" Ganondorf responded "Corn, I wish to see you later at my lair, and don't bring light into it or else you must die!" And then Ganondorf left the room.

Corn looked at Tree Man very angrily for what he did.

"Tree Man, how could you!?" Corn shouted "They didn't need to die!"

"Oh don't worry Corn, I only pretended to kill them!" said Tree Man.

The weeaboos who were apparently killed are not dead, and they got up now that Ganondorf is away.

"Thank you a so much for giving us a chance to play dead!" said Ninja Luigi

"Yeah, even though that tree hits fucking hard." said Female Ripped Beavis.

"Now we must get you guys out of here!" said Tree Man as he helps the weeaboos escape.

Outside the castle, Tree Man, Camus Clone No.69, and Corn lead Ninja Luigi and Female Ripped Beavis to escape.

"Thank you a so much for helping us escape you dark guys!" said Ninja Luigi with a smile on his face.

"Oh, no problem!" Corn responded.

Female Ripped Beavis looked at corn with a mean look on her face.

"Next time Corn, my bunghole will get the best out of you!" Female Ripped Beavis is not so kind to Corn.

"Uuuuuh... oooookaaaaaay!" Corn responded confusingly.

And then the prisoner weeaboos escaped from darkness land.

"Man Tree Man, for a moment, I thought you went insane." said Corn as he actually believed that Tree Man killed the prisoners back at the arena.

"I have my ways of playing tricks." Tree Man smiles "And it was to also make your sisters shut the fuck up about Camus Clone No.69 beating the shit out of you."

"I see!" Corn responded "By the way, your scarf is inside out."

"GOD DAMN IT FUCKING SHIT FUCK!" Tree Man shouted after hearing those words come from Corn.

"Some things never change." said Camus Clone No.69.

"Like your fear of lobsters?" Corn puts a troll face look on his face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Camus Clone No. 69 shouted angrily.


	4. Chapter 3: The Bogus Journey Begins?

**Chapter 3: The Bogus Journey Begins?**

In the castle, Blond Loli is spying on her papa by putting her ear against the door to his lair to here things. Then Corn showed up and saw what Blond Loli is doing.

"Blond Loli, are you spying or what?" Corn asked

"I hear papa talking to someone."

"And who could he be talking to?" Corn is curious to know.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ganondorf burst in laughter like an insane Saturday morning cartoon villain.

"I think papa has issues!" said Blond Loli.

"Maybe we should leave him alone for now." said Corn

But then Ganondorf opened the door and saw his kids.

"Mah boi and mah gurl, what are you two doing here?" Ganondorf asked

"I'm here because you asked me to be here earlier." Corn responded

"Uh...uh...I heard you laughing." Blond Loli responded.

After hearing Blond Loli's response, Ganondorf needed to come up with an excuse for laughing.

"I was...uh...laughing at...MEMES!" Ganondorf smiles while also sweating.

"Uh...okay..." Corn responded.

"Now come into my lair, mah kidz, and no bringing light into the lair!" Ganondorf guides the children into his lair. Ganondorf then has a talk with Corn. "Now mah boi, you disobeyed an order earlier, and normally your face would be DEAD by now, but my dragon statue friend, Dragon Vader has given you forgiveness."

"Uh...okay..." Corn responded "Is your dragon statue friend even alive?"

"Yes he is!" Ganondorf responded "I can hear his voice and he is very much alive."

"How come we can't hear him?" Corn asked "In fact, are you sure you're not making this crap up?"

"I'll tell you what!" Ganondorf starts to get serious "EVERYTHING I SAY IS REAL!"

"I still think papa has issues!" said Blond Loli.

"SILENCE CHILD!" Ganondorf shouted "Anyhow Corn, I has a mission for you. I want you to go to Bottomless Land, and get me my munchies from an abandoned fortress."

"What kind of fucking mission is this?" Corn asked "Why would you leave your munchies in an abandoned fortress? Why not just get a new bag of munchies?"

"Because I forgot I left them there, and I don't want to waste food!" Ganondorf responded "Those munchies are precious to me!"

"Don't you think they would be bad by now?" Corn asked

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Ganondorf shouted "JUST GO THERE AND GET THEM FOR ME!"

"Okay fine jeez!" Corn shouted.

"Good mah boi!" Ganondorf smiles as Corn accepted his request. "But first, I must find a companion for you." Ganondorf goes to find a companion for Corn.

"Bro, I really think papa has issues." Blond Loli stated once again.

"Yes, we get it already!" said Corn "No need to repeat it!"

Corn's other siblings then enter Ganondorf's lair to see how things are going.

"Corn, what has father decided for you?" Camus Clone No.69 asked.

"He decided to send me on a mission for some reason." Corn responded.

"And what would this mission?" Tree Man asked.

"To retrieve his old munchies he lost in some building in the Bottomless Land." Corn responded "They're probably rotten by now."

"This smells fishy!" Said Tree Man, who has doubts about the mission.

"I say screw the mission!" said Melons "I wanna shove Corny boy's face into my melons!"

"Can't let you do that, whore!" said the voice.

Corn and the others turned around and saw it was Obvious Villain Man, who is obviously a villain, but people somehow trust him. But then again, people also trust Ganondorf for some reason.

"Oh hai Obvious Villain Man, didn't know it was you!" said Melons.

"You know Melons, you are such a whore!" said Obvious Villain Man "I bet you you would fuck your own non-blood related brother, even if he were a chick."

"I bet he would look super cute if he were a girl." Melons imagined Corn as a girl "Oh yes, so cute! But even as a boy, he's still so cute."

"You know, I always wanted a second big sister." said Blond Loli.

"I want to see Corn DEAD!" Obvious Villain Man shouted. The others looked at him with a shocked look. "I mean your father has found someone to go with you on your journey, Corn."

And so Corn and the others go to Ganondorf, who has found someone to go with on Corn's journey.

"Mah boi, I have found someone for you to go on your journey." Ganondorf showed Corn who is going on Corn's journey "Introducing, Mr. No Pants!"

Mr. No Pants is a mean looking bald guy with no pants on. Corn feels suspicious about the guy.

"Uh...father, are you sure I can trust this guy?" Corn asked "He looks like he could be a bad guy."

"OF COURSE you can trust him!" Ganondorf responded "He is 100% trustworthy! He is totally not gonna kill you during the mission!"

"Ganondorf, I got a question." said Mr. No Pants "If I am successful in this mission, will I earn a decent pair of pants?"

"NO!" Ganondorf shouted "Or else we will have to rename you Mr. Yes Pants!"

"You suck Ganondorf!" Mr. No Pants is not happy with Ganondorf's response.

"Insult me again and your face WILL DIE!" Ganondorf did not like Mr. No Pants' insult.

Suddenly, a man in a cloak appeared, and he has a message.

"This is a message from InsaneBird91, this fan fiction has been canceled and I will explode and destroy the entire world!"

When they heard him, they all shouted, "OH MY FUCKING SHIT WE'RE ALL GONNA FUCKING DIE!"

And then the cloak man exploded and destroyed the world, thus everyone is already dead!

 **BAD END!**

 **Author's note: I am sorry for ending story this way for I has job in real world, and want to move on to other things.**


End file.
